


LLegar a ser

by Demona0



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: Temari vislumbró la clase de hombre que Shikamaru llegaría a ser. Basado en el capítulo 135 del ánime
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Shikaku/Temari
Kudos: 3





	LLegar a ser

**Llegar a ser**

Le encontró ante la puerta de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, solo entre el olor a desinfectante. Había acudido a hablar con él para poder completar el informe de su misión, pero al notarle tan ausente se limitó a sentarse frente a él y esperar por noticias.

Las horas iban pasando lentas e inexorables, constatando que las heridas eran realmente graves y que se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte. Cuando entró el siguiente relevo de médicos la ansiedad de Shikamaru escaló. Su pierna se movía en un tic incontrolable y no podía dejar de frotarse las manos.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo Temari le analizaba. No podía creer que aquel chico listo y astuto, tan indiferente que le había dejado vencer en el examen de chunin, estuviera desmoronándose ante sus ojos sin ni tan siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Se preguntó en qué había pensado el Hokade para enviar como líder de una misión de rescate a un niño; porque eso era lo que parecía, un crío mostrando sus sentimientos a borbotones. Aquello la irritaba a unos niveles que no podía comprender, por lo que no dudó en atacarlo:

-¿ Qué lograrás estando tan irritado? En las misiones hay bajas.

Shikamaru dio por terminada la conversación y se levantó para perderse por el pasillo. Una voz ronca, que arrastraba las erres le llamó por su nombre. Temari no se había dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo había alguien apoyado sobre la pared, semioculto entre las sombras. Desde su posición no podía verlo bien, pero compartía la misma postura aparentemente indolente que había aprendido a reconocer en Shikamaru. Debía ser su padre.

Las palabras del hombre fueron duras, llenas de experiencia, pero bajo su regaño se escondía un mensaje: confío en ti, hijo. Temari deseó haber tenido esa relación con su padre.

Cuando las buenas noticias llegaron el hombre salió de su escondite para poner una mano en el hombro de Shikamaru, fue entonces cuando pudo verle bien. Se parecían mucho, compartían el mismo rostro ovalado y aquel extraño nacimiento de pelo. Se notaba que el padre era un guerrero, no sólo por las cicatrices que surcaban su cara, sino por la forma de moverse. Un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, a ser obedecido. Posiblemente un estratega, como su hijo.

El hombre reparó en ella y la sonrió de medio lado. Temari sintió un calorcillo en el estómago.

Ahí estaban los dos, el hijo deshaciéndose en lágrimas, de alivio, de culpabilidad, comenzado a tomar decisiones cruciales en su vida. A su lado su padre hablaba con la Hokade. Tan distintos y tan iguales a la vez.

Temari vislumbró la clase de hombre que Shikamaru llegaría a ser y aquella visión le gustó.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Naruto y eso que todavía no termino la serie. He intentado que más que un Temari/Shikamaru sea una especie de Temari/Shikaku, sin relación amorosa, pero mostrando cierta atracción que ella aún no puede tener por el hijo porque es sólo un crio.


End file.
